Resins such as polypropylenes (PP), acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS), polyamides (PA6, PA66), polyesters (PET, PBT) and polycarbonates (PC) are generally used as raw materials for obtaining resin molded articles. These resins are produced from raw materials obtained from oil resources. In recent years, problems such as the depletion of oil resources and global environment have been apprehended, and the production of a resin from a raw material obtained from biogenic matter such as a plant has been desired. Especially when a global environmental problem is taken into consideration, a resin obtained from a plant-derived raw material is regarded as a resin with a low impact on the global environment from the concept “carbon neutral” which means that the balance of carbon is neutral in view of the amount of carbon dioxide absorbed during the growth of a plant even when it is burnt after use.
Meanwhile, to use a resin obtained from a plant-derived raw material as an industrial material, especially an electric/electronic-related part, OA-related part or auto part, flame retardancy must be provided to the resin from the viewpoint of safety.
Various attempts have been made for the flame retardation of resins obtained from plant-derived raw materials, especially polylactic acid resin, and a certain level of flame retardation has been achieved (Patent Documents 1 to 6). However, a large amount of a flame retardant is used to flame retard these resins, whereby the physical properties and heat resistance of the resins are impaired by the characteristic properties of the flame retardant.    (Patent Document 1) JP-A 2001-164014    (Patent Document 2) JP-A 2004-277552    (Patent Document 3) JP-A 2005-023260    (Patent Document 4) JP-A 2005-139441    (Patent Document 5) JP-A 2007-246730    (Patent Document 6) JP-A 2008-019294